Penjara
by Todoshi Kai
Summary: Bagaimana perasaanmu hika orang yang kamu sayangi ,terlalu berlebihan menyayangimu shingga membuatmu terkurung dalam penjara yang tidak lepas dari pandangannya ? ,.


Perlahan mataku terbuka , Ini sudah hari yang keberapa ? .. Aku tidak ingat, yang aku ingat hanya dinginnya rantai yang mengikat tangan dan kakiku , aku terduduk disebuah kursi yang tergolong mewah , dan aku selalu melihat dia , dia yang tersenyum ,. oh tidak dia memperlihatkan seringainya entah sejak kapan dia berubah dia yang menyayangiku (dulu) (katanya) tapi dia juga yang menyakitiku, sakit setiap hari yang aku rasakan , aku berteriak , dan dia datang melihatku dengan tatapan sedih ,.. Oh tatapan itu , aku tidak bisa melihatnya , aku hanya bisa diam , diam dengan berbagai perlakuan yang dia berikan terhadapku ..

" Sasuke , kumohon lepaskan aku , aku akan selalu bersamamu aku menyayangimu aku tidak akan pergi , kumohon lepaskan aku , ibu dan ayahku bisa khawatir , KUMOHOON " aku memelas kepada dia yang ketika masuk keruangan besar nan gelap yaah tempat aku di kurung selama ini atau bisa di bilang aku seperti di penjara

" Tidak aku tidak bisa melepasmu Naru ,aku percaya kamu menyayangiku ,tapi kamu sudah membuatku lepas kendali Naru ,aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu , kamu akan menajdi milikku selamanya , aku sudah tidak peduli lagi kamu suka atau tidak aku tidak akan melepaskanmu tidak lagi " Sasuke berbicra dengan emosi tapi aku bisa melihat kesedihan di kalimatnya itu

Sasuke lalu berjalan mendekatiku , memelukku dengan sangat erat ,sehingga aku kesakitan .." Sakit Sasuke , hiks sakit , hiks kamu bukan sasuke yang dulu " kataku ,.. Sasuke lalu mendorongku sangat keras sehingga kepalaku terbentur di belakang kursi yang kududuki ,. " Aku Sauke , Naru aku Sasuke , aku sudah lama bersabar , tapi kamu tetap tidak mengerti , sudah cukup , bisakah kamu diam , sebelum aku menyakitimu lebih jauh lagi " katanya dengan nada keras dan kali ini tatapannya sangat penuh dengan emosi ,..Aku hanya bisa terdiam bergidik ngeri melihat matanya memancarkan aura kemarahn hebat ,.. Sasuke yang melihatku mulai ketakutan lalu mengelus pipiku lembut dan aku memaksa untuk menunduk , sudah cuku aku tidak mau , muak melihat matanya itu ,..

" Tatap aku Naru " .. Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar dan menutup mata ... " Aku bilang TATAP AKU NARUTO " ... sontak aku terkaget dan membuka mata tapi masih dengan keadaan tertunduk , dia memaksaku untuk menatapnya dan seperti biasa dia berkata " Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu apapun yang terjadi " ..

Sasuke lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang mengunciku ini , setiap hari selalu seperti itu entah sudah berapa lama , dia hanya datang untuk melihatku , dan kalau bukan dengan sikap baik dia akan menyiksaku , entah aku tak tau kenapa dia sangat senang mengurungku , dia selalu datang dengan kasih sayang namun kasar .. Ketika dia mulai beranjak keluar aku berteriak " Lepaskan aku Sasuke " ,. aku menangis , berteriak meminta tolong ... Tapi percuma tidak ada yang menolongku ,.. Aku sudah muak ,. entah aku lalu berfikir untuk kabur dari tempat ini meskipun aku yakin itu akan berakhir sia-sia dan tentu saja akan berakhir di tempat ini lagi ,.. Tapi aku tidak menyerah aku lalu berfikir cepat bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa keluar dari sini tempat yang sudah merengut waktuku bersama kedua orangtuaku , lari agar tidak di temukan olehnya ,.. itulah yang kupikirkan ,..

Aku menggoyangkan , menggeser rantai itu dengan kulitku yang mengekangku selama ini ,sehingga tangan dan kakiku berdarah hebat , aku tetap diam menahan sakit yang aku rasakan agar para penjaga diluar tidak mengetahui rencanaku , aku tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit itu lagi , tentu usahaku tidak sia-sia rantai itu terlepas meskipun tangan dan kakiku yang jadi imbasnya , mungkin kalian akan membayangkan bagaimana keadaan tangan dan kakiku sekarang kondisiku sekarang sangatlah buruk aku berjalan dengan darah yang menetes , aku melihat keadaan ruangan busuk ini dan aku melihat jendela yang muat untuk aku lewati , tanpa pikir panjang aku mendobrak jendela itu sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras 'Pranggggk' beruntungnya aku terjatuh di semak-semak ... aku segera berlari berharap dia tidak mendengar suara tadi ,.. tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil karena Sasuke melihatku kabur dan berteriak di atas ruangan yang berhasil aku lewati ... aku terus berlari dan mendengar suara Sasuke yang berteriak kencang " Naruto BERHENTI ,PENJAGA TANGKAP IDA ,CEPAT ATAU KALIAN YANG AKAN KU BUNUH "...

Berlari yaa hanya itu yang aku bisa lakukan sekarang hanya berlari ,. aku berlari sangat cepat dan masuk kedalam hutan , para penjaga masih berusaha untuk mengejarku , tapi aku berhasil bersembunyi dari para penjaga , ..

Aku melihat dari semak-semak tempatku bersembunyi Sasuke juga ikut berusaha mencariku , berusaha mencari dan membawaku paksa kedalam penjara yang penuh dengan keegoisannya untuk memilikiku dengan cara yang kejam ... Aku menutup mulutku berusaha untuk tetap diam ,perlahan aku lalu mengendap-ngendap menjauh dari tempat itu ,.. 'Praak ' ooh tidak kesalahan yang sangat fatal aku menginjak ranting sehingga menimbulkan suara dan tentu saja Sasuke lalu berlari mengejarku , aku pun refleks berlari menjauh darinya tapi apa daya kemampuanku berbeda dengan dia , dia laki-laki yang egois , dan aku hanya seorang perempuan malang , Sasuka menarik paksa tanganku dan memelukku dengan erat , aku memberontak - memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga yang tersisa , diikuti dengan perkataanku yang pilu " Kumohon Sasuke , Lepaskan aku , aku ingin kamu yang dulu hiks hiks ..aku lelah dengan segala bentuk kekerasan yang kau berikan untukku , apakah itu bentuk sayangmu untukku SASUKE DASAR EGOIS " aku berteriak dengan sangat kencang ,. sudah cukup aku lelah ,seketika aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran , mungkin ini akibat lari tadi aku lelah sangat lelah ,perlahan mataku mulai menutup aku terjatuh dalam pelukannya LAGI ,.. aku juga mendengar samar-samar suaranya " Maafkan aku Naru aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan kekerasan itu tapi kamu yang membuat ku untuk melakukannya kamu selalu berusaha untuk kabus dariku ,seperti saat ini LAGI , kamu benar mungkin aku egois tapi aku tetap tidak akan melepaskanmu apapun yang terjadi " .. Oh tentu dia tetap egois , setengah sadar aku merasakan dia menggendongku dengan lembut , inikah sasuke yang dulu ? pikirku , dalam gendongannya aku melihat rumah itu rumah besar yang bagaikan penjara dan beisi salah satu ruangan untuk mengurungku , aku hanya bisa pasrah diri aku lelah sangat lelah terus kabur seperti ini , dan tentu saja Sasuke pasti betul-betul tidak akan melepaskanku saat ini ,..

Saat sadar aku tidak lagi di masukkan keruangan mewah melainkan ke SEL besi perak berbentuk sangkar burung yang besar dan di dalamnya ada sebuah kursi ,kursi yang aku duduki dulu dengan darahku yang masih menempel disana , aku dimasukkan ke dalam sangkar penjara baru itu ..aku memang tidak di beri rantai lagi ' mungkin sasuke takut aku menyakiti diriku lagi ' pikirku ,tapi tetap saja aku terkurung .. Sasuke yang menggendongku dengan keadaan yang sudah di obati menurunkanku dan membuatku terduduk di kursi menyengat itu ,.. Aku lalu menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapku dan aku berusaha masih memelas " Hiks hiks hiks aku lelah sasuke , lepaskan Aku " ,..Plaaaak " Daimlah Naru " sasuke menampar dan membentakku

Aku lelah sangat lelah , aku lalu melihat sasuke yang enath mengapa senyum seringai miliknya itu sangat menyeramkan ,pandangaku lalu teralih di kantong celana sasuke yang terdapat pisau , entah apa yang merasukiku , aku berdiri lalu mengambil pisau itu dari kantong sasuke ,.. Aku tersenyum puas melihat muka kagetnya itu ,.. " Jangan macam-macam NARUTO kembalikan pisau itu sekarang " katanya dengan nada emosi ,...

Aku kembali tersenyum dan tertawa seperti orang gila " hahahahahahaha kamu menginginkankuan Sasuke , aku sayang padamu sangat sayang , tapi kamu berubah kamu memperlakukanku seperti binatang ,. oh cukup sudah , kamu akan memilikiku tanpa nyawaku " ,.. aku lalu mengarahkan pisau tajam yang kupegang langsung ketitik jantungku , aku tidak berteriak kesakitan , tapi aku tersenyum memandangnya dan mengucapkan beberapa kata " Aishiteru Sasukeku , Gomennee" .. AKu terjatuh ,Sasuke lalu berlari kearahku dia memelukku erat dan berteriak " NARU jangan meninggalkanku maaf maaf maaf MAAF NARU KUMOHON JANGAN MENINGGALKANKU " aku melihatnya menangis dan tersenyum hangat " Sayonara " aku sudah tak sadaran diri lagi ,.. Yah inilah akhir hidupku yang mengerikan tapi aku lega mimpi burukku di penjara itu berakhir sudah ,..

SasukePOV

Para penjaga hanya dibuat ngeri oleh sikap Sasuke yang mulai rada gila akibat kematian Naru , Sasuke tidak menguburkan mayat Naru tapi dia menaruhnya tetap berada didalam sangkar dan setiap hari pula dia berteriak dan memeluknya " Aku sayang kamu Naru , lihat kamu tetap disini kan ,bersamaku hahahahaha" dan tentu saja sikapnya itu sudah jelas bahwa dia terpuruk , jatuh dalam kegelapan keegoisannya ...

END

Ini hanya imajinasi belaka , dan untuk Penggemar Sasuke aku memohon maaf karena disini aku mebuatnya menjadi Egois sangat egois..

Pembaca yang baik jangan lupa Review ,. Arigato sudah berkunjung ,..


End file.
